Parenthood
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Jade and Tori walk to their car one rainy night after a meal and get a surprise on the way, established Jori.
1. Rain

_**Title: Parenthood**_

_**Writer: Invader Johnny**_

_**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan, I own squat!**_

_**Plot: Jade and Tori walk to their car one rainy night after a meal and get a surprise on the way, established Jori.**_

_**Author Notes: this takes place in the same universe as my "50 shades of Jori" fic what can I say? This idea kinda came to me one night after watching a very old episode of "Friends"**_

_**I think it's probably the first time that I don't write anything dark, wow, that's a first for me!**_

_**Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy my story!**_

* * *

><p>Jade and Tori were walking down the rainy streets of L.A, both women were in coats and under an umbrella.<p>

"I told you we shouldn't have parked so far from the restaurant Jade"

"Cut me some slack Vega!" Jade snapped "It was sunny just an hour ago, and the car is only a block away, stupid weather"

Tori frowned and held up her wedding ring. "I'm a **_West_**, remember?"

Jade's jaw briefly hardened. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do but we're getting off topic here, next time let's not take any chances and park the car where we can see it whenever we have plans, umm?"

"Fine"

Before it started to rain the married couple was talking about the prospect of having another child.

"I think both Danielle and Tawny are more excited about this than we are"

"For obvious reasons Tori" Jade said "They are going to be big sisters"

"I wish I knew what that's like"

"What do you mean?"

"Growing up I always hoped my dad and _Holly_ would have another child, being the youngest I never knew what it felt like having someone to look up to you, I kinda had this desire to be a big sister ya know?"

"Really?" Jade asked perplexed "I didn't know that"

"Well it never was a topic we talked about before Jade, but yeah it was something I always wanted to experience, I mean whenever we see how well Danielle and Tawny get along, it brings up a great sisterly bond and I can't help but feel a bit... Jealous that I never had that with Trina"

"That's because your sister is the spawn of a banshee"

**_"Jade!"_**

The Goth snickered and kissed her wife afterwards.

"All jokes aside Tori, I can tell you right now that being an older sibling isn't all that great"

"You're only saying that because your brother is deathly afraid of you"

"True, but my point still stands, I think you're lucky to be the youngest, I mean what if your parents **_had_** made another Trina?"

Tori shuddered in disgust "I see your point"

Jade got her arm across her wife's waist "You know I'm right"

"Going back to the baby, I was thinking maybe you should carry it this time Jade"

"Not a good idea"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Are you prepared to handle a hormonal bitchy wife for the next nine months?"

"How is that different from my regular wife?" The half-Latina teased.

Before the pale woman could reply back with a nasty remark they heard a whine.

They both stopped in their tracks as they reached an alley.

"You heard that?"

Jade nodded "I did"

They heard another whine.

"Stay here Tori" The Goth ordered softly, giving her the umbrella.

"Jade! No! Wait! Come back!"

The woman walked into the alley, hoping to see the cause of the noise.

She didn't have to wait long since this time she heard a cry.

_"Whaa"_

Jade turned her head at the direction of the wail; she saw a small carton box in the middle of two trash cans.

She soon noticed that the box was _moving_.

_"What the hell?"_

"Jade?"

"Tori get in here"

The Latina was too happy to comply with the request since she was not comfortable with the idea of her wife being in a dark scary alley by herself even if they were no more than three feet away from each other.

"What is it?"

The Goth pointed at the box, both women slowly walked towards it, still hearing the small cries from within as they got closer.

Once they reached the box, they crouched and together they began to open it.

And once they did they shared a gasp of surprise.

"My God"

"This is _sick_"

A fidgeting baby was inside the box, tears in its big blue eyes.

Once the infant saw the two women staring back at him, it opened its tiny arms as if asking for warm human affection.

"Oh you poor thing" Tori cooed.

Without a second thought she instinctively got the baby out of the box and held it to her chest as if it was her own child.

The tiny infant touched Tori's face, curious of the woman that was now holding him.

"What kind of sick bastards abandons a baby in the trash?!" Jade snarled.

"I don't know Jade, I really don't know"

The Goth looked inside the box, hoping to find any form of identification for the infant but was met with only a soaked dirty blanket.

"How long do you think he's been here?" Tori asked out loud.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I checked"

"Oh, well it couldn't have been too long" The pale woman said "At least I hope not"

"Did you find anything in the box?"

"Only the blanket"

Tori looked down at the unnamed baby in her arms, there were many scenarios she could think of as to why he was left out alone in the cold, and in a dark alley to booth, ultimately she could guessed that his parents didn't love him or didn't want the responsibility of raising him and were willing to ditch him like it was yesterday's garbage rather than a newborn human being for whatever selfish reasons, in her eyes those people had no heart, had no soul, and no regard for the baby's life.

They were monsters through and through.

So looking down into the big round eyes of the vulnerable little orphan, she made a critical decision, one that she would be proud of for the rest of her life.

"Well I'm not about to leave you here"

The Latina quickly got up and walked out of the alley, Jade not too far behind.

Tori covered the baby with her coat "There you go um…_ Anthony_, this should protect you from the cold"

The newly named baby cooed as his eyes began to close.

Jade catches up with her wife, the umbrella now protecting the trio from the rain.

She curiously looked at the little boy in Tori's arms "Wait… _Anthony?"_

"_Yes_, Anthony" Tori said firmly "Jade, I'm willing to bet that his parents didn't even had the damned decency to named him, it's not right and I'm not going to follow that example, he deserves a name and I'll be sure that he does gets one"

The Goth nodded "So, what now?"

"We are going to see that he is ok"

As soon as Jade and Tori reached their car they made their way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author Notes: I think this turned out to be a rather sweet fic, I don't know about the ending seemed thought, seemed kinda rushed, but what do you guys think? should I write another chapter or leave it as a one-shot?<span>_**

**_I think the idea of Tori adopting a child she just saw is in character for her, some people actually seem to fall in love with a baby the moment they see it, and I believe that could be the case with Tori._**

**_Anyways, comments?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. Adoption

_**Author Notes: Ok my readers, due to the overwhelming MASSIVE positive response this story received I decided to write more.**_

_**It's nice to know several of you liked what was basically a "last minute" idea, you guys certainly know how to keep my ego in check, huh?**_

_**Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy this story!**_

* * *

><p>Jade and Tori shared worried looked.<p>

The Judge studied the adoption papers in his hands; he then looked at the two women in front of him.

Danielle and Tawny were sitting behind their parents, eager to hear the judge's verdict.

The West family were all wearing very pristine and presentable clothes to not only look presentable but to make a good impression to the court, after all this was their moment of truth.

But the matter of the fact was that the Wests hoped that on this day they would add a new member to their family.

The man finally spoke.

"Jadelyn West?"

"Present your honor"

"Victoria West?"

"Present your honor"

"I see everything is in order, both your backgrounds has been checked, you two have a good income and most importantly have developed a close bond with young Anthony" The Judge said as he viewed the infant wanting to be near the two women that had taken care of him since he was found in the alley but was detained until after the verdict "You done a good job taking care of him, there's no question about that, but I must ask you, are you two ready to actually _raise_ him?"

"Your honor" Tori began to speak "With all due respect, when we first found Anthony we didn't see him as a burden, we saw him as someone who's in need of not a guardian but a **_family_**. I, _we_ love him as if he was already another of our children and we still want that to be the case, I want to officialy call him my son, I want to see him grow up but more importantly I want to give him what I always yearned for growing up, a loving mother, or in this case _mothers_"

She grabbed her wife's hand, squeezing it for support, an action which Jade returned.

The judge took off his glasses "And what about you Miss West?" He asked the other woman.

"I want my son" Jade firmly replied "I don't want him to go to an orphanage just so that some faceless bureaucrats can find him another house when we already gave him a _home_, they say that everything happens for a reason and I believe that more than ever to be true, I don't know what life has stored for Anthony, but I do think he was meant to be found by us, I think he's meant to be a part of our lives _and_ our family."

"I see that both of you feel very strongly about this"

"Yes your honor" They answered simultaneously.

"Very well then, if many other same sex couples are allowed to adopt children I see no reason why I shouldn't give you the same right, so I declare custody of young Anthony to Jadelyn and Victoria West"

He brings down the gavel with utter authority.

Jade and Tori were relieved and ecstatic, and so were their daughters.

Anthony was given to his new parents and as they were all getting out of the courthouse, Tori was holding her new son who was happily replied by grabbing onto her hair with his tiny hands.

Jade, Danielle and Tawny were watching him with nothing but love in their eyes.

"Hey Anthony" Danielle cooed "We're your big sisters"

"Welcome to the family little brother" Tawny said "We're messed up but you'll get used to it"

"You'll fit in just fine" Jade told her adoptive son rather tenderly "You're a West now"

Almost as if Anthony understood what his new family was saying, he suddenly grabbed his mother's tanned finger with his tiny hand.

"And no one can say otherwise" Tori said, lovingly caressing his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author Notes: Yeah I know it's rather short but I felt like posting this mainly for two reasons.<span>_**

**_1) I'm dedicating this chapter to my grandmother who sadly passed away a week ago today and since today is Halloween and tomorrow (and Sunday) is the Day of the dead which is meant to celebrate the deceased, I thought why not? And I ended up writing something that represent the respect one has for the unconditional love a deceased person gave while alive._**

**_2) From this chapter forwards I'll be accepting requests, that's right if you have an idea for a future anecdote concerning Anthony, Jade, Tori or even Danielle and Tawny let me know but only by PM NOT by reviews and then you'll only have to wait and see for the outcome, sounds good?_**

**_Anyways, comments?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. A bit of Karma

_**After a lomg absence I bring to you all a new chapter, this one takes a few years after Anthony was adopted, and even thought he appeared in this chapter, he isn't the main focus, Jade and Tori's eldest daughter Danielle is and you find out why and you will laugh, I'm sure.**_

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when Tori arrived home from a long day in the recording studio. Seeing the lights were still on, she came in to find Jade sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

She noticed that their four year old son Anthony West was sleeping peacefully in the couch nearby, Tori found that rather odd since Jade for whatever reason didn't like it when he slept in the living room and often took him to his room when he did.

She also noticed that her wife was drinking coffee and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Tori asked "You look troubled."

Jade took a long sip from her coffee and looked up at her. "You could say that."

Tori sat down and gave her wife of 23 years a serious look. "What's wrong?"

"One of the actors twisted his ankle and tonight's location shoot was canceled and I came home early. I got a little surprise."

"What?" Tori asked quickly.

Jade quickly deadpanned. "Ohh…our eighteen year old daughter Danielle and her best friend Rachel were having sex in **_our_** bed. And the cherry on the top? They've been a couple for almost a year."

While the Latina had no problem with her daughter being gay, the thought of them doing in her bedroom sent Tori into shock. **_"OH MY GOD! IN OUR BED!"_**

"That's right." Jade said rather calmly.

"What happened?" Tori growled as her anger started to rise "You _did_ ground her _right_?"

"I simply sent Rachel home and told Danielle to go to her room and that we would discuss it in the morning. That's all."

**_"That's It?"_** Tori barked. "That's all you did? How can you be so calm about this Jade? Our daughter was having sex in **_our_** bed. She needs to be punished and severely. That is our bedroom and a total violation of our personal space. That is simply unacceptable."

Jade suddenly burst out laughing.

Tori stood up and glared at her wife. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you completely forgotten that we've had sex in Trina's car, your parents bed, my brother's bed, my dad's bed, in Beck's trailer, Cat's couch, in Sikowitz classroom, I think we were really drunk that time, where else? Oh yes in Robbie's bathroom, we even had sex on top of Rex, need I go on?"

Tori's eyes went open as wide as saucers as her jaw suddenly fell open. "Oh!"

Jade smirked. "Yes _Oh_!"

No longer angry but now very sober and somewhat embarrassed, Tori sat down Next to her wife "Now what do we do?"

"What do you think I've been sitting here for the last two hours trying to think of? Do you have any ideas?"

All Tori could do was shake her head in an embarrassed looking silence.

_"It sucks when the shoe is on the other foot"_ the half-Latina thought _"She really is our daughter"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Special thanks to Quitting Time for the idea.<span>_**

**_also I'm still accepting requests, if u want to see Jade and Tori in some wacky parenting adventure, then PM me your ideas._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
